Hold Me Close
by NotGivingUp
Summary: Logan showed up at Carlos' house, hiding bruises and injuries. But, as Carlos slowly gets the story out of Logan, he's just stund that something like could happen. Cargan-SLASH, Logan-angst, some fluff near the end. One-shot.


Carlos was confused. Who was knocking on his _window_? _Why_ was someone knocking on his _window_? At 1:26 a.m.?

Carlos gently kicked off his sheet and sat up, air hitting cold against his uncovered skin. He rubbed his eyes gently before looking at his window. The blinds were down, so he couldn't see out. Gently sitting up, Carlos made his way across his room.

Carlos' room was in the attic of his house, so it was kinda small. His bed laid on the far right, the ladder and trap door leading down to the second story was lying a couple feet away from it. He had a desk too, where his comic books and other junk was. Since it wasn't an acctual room, there wasn't a closet, so Carlos kept his stuff on christmas lights, that he turned on at night, that he had strung across the other side of the room, and his underwear and socks were in boxes along the wall. Clothes, hockey gear, and just random junk covered his floor in random places. Finally reaching the blinds and pulling them up, he was met with a surprising sight.

Logan, Carlos' best friend of 5 years and boyfriend of 6 months, was sitting in the tree that was next to Carlos' window. The fact that he was there was slightly unusal in itself since Logan lived almost 4 miles from Carlos' house. What was extra unusal was he had on a hoodie, even though the summer air was thick and humid. The hood covered half his face, even though he was looking down towards the ground. Another odd thing was there was a dent in the middle of his chest, and his left sleeve was flat, revealing Logan had his arm hidden under the hoodie. Carlos was stunned, to say the least.

"Logie? What are you doing here?" Carlos asked, reaching out and gently tugging on Logan's shoulder, trying to pull him inside. Logan got the hint, but shrugged off Carlos' hand. Logan looked up ever so slightly so he could watch his step as he crawled from the tree and through the window. Once he was on solid ground again, he was back to staring at his feet.

They stood in a uncomfortable silence, which made Carlos worry. Even before him and Logan started dating, they had been best friends. Carlos really couldn't recall an awkward momen t between the two. And sensing Logan wasn't going to make the first move, Carlos said, "Do you want to sit or something?" Logan just shook his head slightly, plunging the two back into the uncomfortable silence.

Carlos was still slightly puzzled as to why Logan even came to his house, when Kendall's was a lot closer to Logan's, and James' wasn't as far away as Carlos'. He was also puzzled as to why Logan kept his hood on. Had something happened? That would explain why he wouldn't look at Carlos. And why his left arm was wrapped inside the hoodie and not through the sleeve. But who would want to hurt Logan? Well, during the school year a lot of people, but they were on summer vacation, all of Logan's regular bullies weren't around. And if they were, why would they? And why was Logan coming to his house so late? And again, why his house at all?

Carlos jumped out of his thoughts when he heard a sniffle from under Logan's hood. Even though his face was still hidden, Carlos saw a stray tear fall to the floor. Carlos quickly pulled Logan into his arms, hugging him tightly and whispering words of comfort. Carlos subconsciously started walking backwards, pulling Logan with him, till he reached his bed, then lowered Logan and himself down onto it.

It went like this for a couple minutes, Logan wrapped into Carlos, warm tears slowly sinking through Carlos' tank top, Carlos gently rubbing Logan's back, continuning whispering soft words of comfort.

Carlos went to give a comforting squeeze, but something must've happened because Logan suddenly jumped away with a hiss of pain. "Are you okay?" Carlos asked quickly.

Logan had his free arm clutched to the one that was still under his hoodie. Taking a deep breath, Logan nodded. "Y-yeah. 'M fine." He said, moving his hand to wipe at his eyes, which cause another his of pain when he rubbed the one that was still under the hood.

Carlos scooted closer to Logan and leaned into Logan's personal space, putting a hand on Logan's knee. "Logie, what happened?"

Logan sniffled again. "Y-you can't tell _anyone_. And I mean it, _nobody. _Not Kendall, or James, and especially not your dad."

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, completely confused. Carlos' parents were never really brought up between them, none of their parents were, besides Kendall's mom. "My- my dad? What does he-"

"Carlos." Logan cut him off, his voice cold and hard, quickly getting Carlos' already-drawn attention. "I...I told my dad."

Carlos sucked in a quick breath, not liking where this was headed. "You...told your dad...about us?" Carlos asked slowly, making sure he understood what Logan was saying.

Logan shook his head. "N-no. I didn't dare go that far. But, I did tell him I was- That I was...gay."

Carlos nodded slightly. "And he...?" Carlos trailed off, not sure how to acctually phrase his suspicions.

Carlos could see Logan stiffin. His jaw tightened, his arm curled into a fist, and Carlos could feel his knee tighten up also. "He tried to beat it out of me." Logan said in a hiss, his jaw still clenched tight. And before Carlos could even process that, Logan continued. "He said he could fix me, cure me before it got out of hand. And I took it, let him punch and kick me, and everytime I'd look at him and say 'I still love him.' and then he'd punch and kick harder, and I never took it back."

Carlos was staring at Logan, eyes wide. "You let him beat you? Why?" Carlos asked, his eye furrowing again, still thinking over the story he'd just been told.

It felt like in an instant, all of Logan's muscles relaxed, and he turned to look at Carlos, truly look at Carlos for the first time. "Because I'm not gonna let him try to fix me when I'm not broken. And even if I was, there are a lot better ways than trying to beat it out of me. And I'm gonna make sure that he knows that I love you, even if he doesn't know it's you I'm talking about."

Carlos was frozen. His mind finally transmitting that Logan had just told him he loved him. Carlos blinked hard, looking straight into Logan's eye. Wait...

Carlos leaned forward once again, more into Logan's personal space than last time. He gently raised a hand to cup Logan's face, making Logan flinch slightly before relaxing into the touch. Carlos gently pushed the hood back, his fingers gently brushing against Logan's ear before pushing the hood all the way off.

Logan had a deep purple/brown bruise covering from his eye to the lower part of his cheek. Carlos gasped, surprised by the large size of the bruise. He had been expecting a black eye, maybe a cut or something, but not for entire side of Logan's face to be discolored. He pulled away slightly so he could look into both of Logan's eyes.

Tears filled Logan's eyes again. "It was the first hit he deliever. He, um, he hit me into the kitchen counter..." Logan said.

Carlos just nodded. "What about your arm?" Carlos asked, nodding slightly towards Logan chest.

"He kicked me in the stomach, and when I moved to protect myself, he kicked again, and my arm was in the way." Logan said, while he slowly, gently, took off his hoodie, revealing his arm. It, like his face, was discolored, but more so. It was blue, purple, and some spots even looked black to Carlos.

Carlos just blinked, feeling wetness roll down his face, but paid no mind to it. He gently reached a hand out and took Logan's beaten hand into his own. Logan winced in pain, but slowly let Carlos pull the arm away from his chest.

Carlos didn't even have to look at it long to declare it was broken. "You need to have a doctor look at this." Carlos said, prepairing to fight Logan on it.

"I..." Logan said. "I know. I was going to go in the morning. My- my mom came home while my dad was..." Logan trailed off, sniffling slightly. "I've never seen her so mad, but once I was free from him, I ran to my room and locked the door. I hid back there for about an hour, before I put on the hoodie and climbed through my window and came here. I'll go back in the morning, when Dad should be at work. Mom will handle it from there. That's why I don't to tell anyone, besides you of course, what happened just yet, I wanna see what she wants to do."

Carlos nodded, letting go of Logan's hand, which instantly went back against Logan's chest. Carlos looked up at Logan's face once again, looking past the bruise and right into Logan's eyes. His brown eyes were filled with fear, and love, and a thousand other emotions Carlos couldn't name if he tried.

Leaning in more, Carlos closed off the space between him and Logan, pressing his lips against Logan's in a small kiss. It wasn't anything to special or romantic or anything, but it was just enough for Logan. Every muscle seemed to loosen, every bad thought and worry seemed to float away, just because Carlos was near him.

But all too soon, Carlos pulled away, but not to far. He kept his forehead against Logan's, a hand on Logan's left cheek. "I love you too, you know. And I can not believe how strong you're being right now. I'm sure if it was me, or even Kendall or James, none of us would still hold our heads high with such ugly bruises."

Logan's eyebrows furrowed, but he smiled, sorta with his face half beaten, none the less. "Thanks?"

Carlos kissed Logan's nose. "You're very welcome."

Logan nodded again and pulled Carlos into a hug. All he wanted now was for Carlos to be close to him, for him to hold him close, and Carlos understood that quickly. He laid down on the bed, still holding Logan against his chest. When they were both comfortable, Logan kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving himself in his jeans and t-shirt.

Carlos pecked Logan on the lips again as he pulled the sheets over both of them, Logan curling up against Carlos, his left arm still against his chest. "I love you Carlos." Logan whispered, laying as close to Carlos as possible.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan, being as gentle as possible with the injured boy. "I love you too Logan."

* * *

**I just can't get good at endings, now can I? Bleck. Anyway, a yesterday my dad was watching something on the news about how people try to beat the gay out of there kids? And I was like, fuming after that. (Proud Bisexual here!) So I started writing this, and it could've turned out a lot better, but I think it came out fairly well.**

**On a happier note, I published my first Glee story not but 10 minutes ago, and I'm stil doing a little happy dance about it. If any of you are Klaine fans, go check it out, please and thank you.**

**Review!**

**-Saun**


End file.
